Collaborative support of investigators and research and development of analytical methods, computational tools and scientific databases: 1) Additional implementation of a high-performance computing mixed model approach to test significance of nuclear and mitochondrial SNPs interactions with kinship relationships in various strains of mice. 2) Analysis pipeline for whole genome, whole exome, and targeted gene sequencing data for development of a validated genomic reference for assessing performance of human cancer panels or for cancer mutation signature identification in rats. 3) Comparison of gene expression platforms using liver mode of action samples from rats exposed to chemicals and studies with the same experimental design. 4) Analysis of dilution reference standards on the TempO-Seq platform for evaluation of sensitivity and other performance metrics. 5) Launched the Rat Atlas of Tissue-specific and Enriched miRNAs (RATEmiRs) web application database. 6) Compiled, quality controlled, preprocessed and deposited the NCI/NIEHS cancer therapeutics combination exposure microarray gene expression data set for public availability.